Things to Do While Under Team Protection Detail
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: Abby gets bored while she, Palmer, and the rest of the team seek refuge from a perpetrator at Ducky's. Her ideas of passing the time lead from one thing to another...
1. Explore the Attic

DIslcaimer: I don't own NCIS at all, so please don't sue me.

"Hey Ducky, got anything cool in your attic?" Abby asked. It was a wet a dark day, which did nothing to lighten the spirits of Team Gibbs, who had taken refuge in Ducky's Victorian house. The FBI had uncovered a new lead on a case, proving sneaking suspicions: the perpetrator had been closely monitoring Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby. So, Ducky, be the caring man he was, offered his Victorian style house as a safe house.

"I'm not sure Abigail. It's been quite a few years since anyone's been up there." He said resting his paper on his lap. Anticipating her next question, the M.E. spoke once more. "Feel free to snoop around."

Her eyes lit up with mischief as she threw open a door on the left side of the hall and ran in. He chuckled and opened his mouth to call out to her; she ran out the door, crossed the hall and opened a similar door on the right side. As he heard Abby climb the stairwell to the attic, he picked his paper back up and resumed reading.

"Ducky," Ziva began slowly as she walked in from the other room. "What just happened?"

"Abigail asked to explore the attic. She accidentally ran into Mothers old cleaning closet." He smiled.

Alright, this is my first story! Yay! I would really appreciate it if you guys let me know how I did. I know it's short, but I've already got a few of these short chapters written.

Thanks for reading, Arsha


	2. Play DressUp

Just, bear in mind, this is a Humor story so…

Half an hour later, the team heard a call from Abby.

"Ziva get up here!" Ziva looked up from her book. She glanced at Tony and McGee, who were playing a game of cards. They shrugged then turned back to their game.

"Ziva!" Ziva rolled her eyes smiling, then disappeared up the stairs. It wasn't long before Tony and McGee's game was disrupted once more; what sounded like a scuffle between two people came from the attic. Tony stood up walking towards the door blocking them from the stairs, his hand instinctively going to his gun.

"Girls?" He called up into the darkness, realizing that Gibbs and McGee were behind him, each ready to pull his gun out in an instant. "Are we okay up there?"

"We're fine, Tony." Ziva called back unhappily.

"What was that noise, then?" Gibbs called up.

"Us." Abby stated as she and Ziva appeared at the top of the stairway. The three men took in what they were seeing as the two made their way down.

Both women were wearing large felt skirts from the fifties. Abby's was a light blue in color, while Ziva's was a bright orange. Abby held in her hand an old record. Wordlessly, Gibbs, Tony and McGee parted to let the poodle-skirt clad girls through and followed them to the lounge.

"I cannot believe you managed to talk me into this." Ziva muttered.

"Neither can I." Abby and Tony said simultaneously.

I know, it's silly. But as I mentioned before, it's a humor story.

Thanks to those who reviewed! It really is one of the best feelings: when someone likes what you've wrote. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Dance Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any songs you may or may not recognize

* * *

><p>Gibbs Tony and McGee were still gaping as Ducky walked in. He looked at Abby and Ziva before breaking into a smile.<p>

"I see you've found Mothers old dancing skirts. Abby, what are you planning?"

"I plan on giving Ziva a history lesson on American culture." She said as she placed the record on the turntable. A fun steady tune resounded throughout the room.

"Gibbs, You're the best teacher, so you teach Ziva." Then she turned to Ducky. "I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of dancing with you, Ducky. May I have this dance?"

"Abs, what exactly am I teaching Ziva?" Gibbs asked as Abby curtsied to Ducky.

"Swing dance!" Ziva looked at Gibbs, who was smiling that smile that always seemed to make an appearance alongside one of Abby's crazy antics. It took him a moment, but he eventually caved, and he began to teach Ziva the basics of swing dancing. Meanwhile, Abby and Ducky were dancing at a pace that may be considered slow in comparison to the music's tempo.

That left Tony and McGee just standing awkwardly in the lounge. Tony turned to McGee. Keeping a straight face, he held his hand out in a silent offering to dance. McGee closed his eyes for a moment and looked up .

"I'm really going to regret this." He mumbled.

After a brief, silent debate over whose hand would go where, the two began to dance. But there is a reason why it is easier to dance with a male and a female as partners: both Tony and McGee tried to gain lead over the other. The two other pairs of dancers stopped where they were and counted down the seconds until the third came crashing down.

They didn't count for very long. Sure enough, the two men tripped over each others feet and toppled over in between Abby and Ziva. In their opinion, the situation couldn't get any worse.

They were wrong. For at that moment, Jimmy Palmer walked through the front door with updates on the case. His eyes were wide at the sight of Abby and Ziva's attire and Tony and McGee's placement on the floor.

Tony stood up and brushed himself off as he called out to the bewildered Palmer.

"Got your iPod on you?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked pulling out said object.

Tony casually walked over and plucked it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"An iTouch…this new?" Tony asked as he unlocked the touch screen and selected "Music".

"Tony," Palmer complained. "What are doing to my iPod?"

"Relax, Palmer. I'm lookin' for a –there it is."He handed the device back to its owner. He showed him the song. Palmer smiled and sighed.

"You remember that Tony?"

"You know it. You know when to play it. Hey Abs, come over here." She hesitated slightly before making her way over to him.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. She pulled back for a moment, laughed, and turned to Palmer with a look of disbelief. He nodded and she turned back to Tony.

McGee picked himself up at sat down on the nearest chair, his eyes never leaving Abby and Tony. Ziva, Ducky, and Gibbs all sat down on the sofa.

"Zi, this is what real swing dance looks like!" Tony exclaimed as Palmer hit the play button.

Tony grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her close for a moment before spinning her out again and falling to his knees.

"_I got chills,_

_their multiplyin'_

_And I'm loooooosin' control!_

_Cause the power,_

_your suppling,_

_it's electrifying!_

McGee didn't realize how tightly his fist was clenched untill his fingernails began to dig into his skin.

_You better shape up!_

_Cause I need a man,_

_And my heart is set on you!_

_You better shape up! _

_You better understand:_

_To my heart I must be true!_

Ziva was surprised to feel…jealousy?... bubbling up inside her. As she watched her coworkers dance, she tried to remind herself that it wasn't real. There was no way this could be what they really felt, was there?

_If your filled with affection,_

_Your too shy to convey,_

_Meditate in my direction, _

_Feel your way!_

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. Ziva stood up and quietly exited into the kitchen. She was so absorbed in the dance, the lyrics and how she felt about it all, that she hadn't realized that McGee had done the same thing.

* * *

><p>i know this one was longer than the other two, but I couldn't find a way to break it up. I hope you guys like this chapter!<p>

reviews are REALLY apreciated (hint hint)

Thanks to those who reviewed, especially STLFAN! Reviews may not seem like much, but It means alot to me.

-Arsha


	4. Eat Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don''t NCIS I just play!

* * *

><p>The music was still playing as Ziva walked into the kitchen. She could hear the laughter from Ducky and Palmer as well as the occasional chuckle from Gibbs. She walked over to the sink and leaned over it, splashing water on her face. The water ran down her chin, and she followed it down onto her skirt.<p>

She let out a half-hearted chuckle. _How did Abby ever talk me into wearing this?_

She made a move to take off the…_tent_…Abby convinced her to wear. She froze when she heard someone clear their throat.

She whipped around, both hands gripping the counter behind her.

"McGee?" Ziva asked, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hi Ziva." He sighed. He sat at the round four-person table in the center of the kitchen. He looked down at the half-full glass of water sitting in his left hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked taking a seat at the table across from him.

"Waiting for them to finish. I watched that for about two months. I hoped I wouldn't need to see it again."

"What did you watch? Them …being together?"

He looked up sharply.

"I was talking about the dance. Abby and Tony were never, _never_, together."

"Oh good. I always saw them as having a brother-sister type of relationship. Like me and you, McGee."

"You think we're like that?" He asked. Ziva frowned.

"So..we're not?" She asked slowly, liking the way things were turning out less and less.

"Oh, no! No, Ziva, you are like a sister to me. Don't you ever doubt that."

"Thank you, Tim. You were the brother that loved me. Ari was…"

"I get it."

There was a long silence between them. Then something occurred to Ziva.

"McGee, why did you have to watch the dance for two months?"

"They were in a play, Grease, a few years back. That's where the song was from. Abby's brother went to the school where it was being showed. He asked Abby to be in it because they were short on performers. She somehow managed to rope Tony into doing it, too. I swear Ziva, those two were dancing more than they were working. They both got lead rolls; Abby was Sandy and Tony was Danny. They had to kiss in the end." He shuddered.

"Trust me Ziva, it was the weirdest thing ever!" Abby exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen. The song had ended and Tony felt he needed ice cream.

"Hey!" Tony cried indignantly.

"What? Don't tell me it wasn't weird." He rolled his eyes.

Abby reached into the freezer and grabbed the box of _Drumsticks._

"Oh shoot. There's only one left!" She reached into the box and pulled out said _Drumstick._

"Dibs!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"It was my idea to dance in the first place, not to mention that I had to wrestle Ziva into the skirt. I should get it."

Before Tony could fire a comment back, she began to unwrap the ice cream cone. He walked over ever so casually, leaned against the counter next to her and attacked. He began to tickle her mercilessly until she released the dessert. When he finally completed his goal, he stood up from the position on the ground they had ended up in, and continued Abby's job of unwrapping.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other. McGee raised an eyebrow.

"See what I mean?" She laughed in response. Just then Gibbs walked in. He saw Abby laying on the floor still giggling, Tony with the ice cream in his hand, and drew his own conclusions.

"Tony, didn't you have one already?" He asked as Tony's expression morphed from that of a successful agent to a guilty six year old.

"Well, yeah boss, but that dance was long and hard and…"

"Ziver," Gibbs interrupted. "Did you get a _Drumstick_?"

What kind of a question is that? She asked herself. She shook her head.

With that, Gibbs took the almost fully unwrapped _Drumstick_ from Tony and handed it to Ziva.

"Um…thank you, Gibbs."

As she ate the ice cream, she almost completely forgot about how she felt about Tony and Abby dancing.

Almost.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to update! But, like I mentioned in my profile, school comes first.<p>

I hope you guys liked this little bit of sibling fluff/rivalry!

I can;t even begin to tell all you guys how amazing you've been at leaving me reviews. I really** really** appreciate feedback on how I'm doing.

Thanks for reading!

~Arsha~


End file.
